


i'm sad when you're here; i'm sad when you leave

by meldve



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, sex and sadness lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Playing stupid games will win stupid prizes.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672162
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	i'm sad when you're here; i'm sad when you leave

**Author's Note:**

> i've been afraid to go outside so take this angst i wrote last year and forgot about

Tsukishima Kei loves fucking you into his mattress. 

He thinks it’s best that way. He has the most control while your ass is up, patiently waiting for a reconnection with each slam of his hips. 

He likes it because he can firmly grab your left wrist and bend it across your back in a vice grip. He likes it because he can watch the sweat trickle down your spine, blazing a trail in the patterns of your skin. He likes it because he can push the back of your head down into the pillow; hearing your gasp for air, hearing you muffle your moans into something that’s not his mouth or his cock. 

He likes it the most because he believes there’s an inherent detachment with this position. There’s no kissing, no intimacy. Only the sounds of his pants, your breath, and the slapping of skin.

It’s easy, it’s convenient. It reminds him that you’re only fucking each other to avoid having to commit into a relationship that involves feelings. 

And he  _ hates  _ feelings. 

He disconnects for a bit with that stray thought while he’s still in you. His grip loosens, his pace slows, and his eyes droop a little. You don’t notice, and it takes a beat for him to swing back into it. With a shake of his head he pushes you against the springs further, even though you thought it was not possible. You yelp, moving your head quickly to the side so that your ear is pressed to the mattress and your mouth can gasp for air. 

You both say nothing about the sudden change of pace.

Instead you exchange sounds; a call and response to each other, but if one were to listen closely they would be messages to the void. Sounds of intimacy to each other, yet no one in particular. They’re lustful and empty. He shows you this by pushing himself in and out of you at an unrelenting speed; your senses overwhelmed, dizzying you to a point of no return. The pressure builds and builds. With each thrust your legs spread wider and wider, your hips tiring out, completely giving up on you after six or seven thrusts. Your clit is so sensitive that any friction is enough to push you over the edge. In a desperate, silent plea, your nails scratch against the bed cloth, clinging onto anything that will give you sanity. You can’t hear Tsukishima anymore, you don’t care if he’s saying something to you, or mindlessly groaning. You can feel sparks, you can practically see it on the back of your eyelids. You begin to hump the mattress, and Tsukishima skilfully shoves the edge of a pillow underneath you so he doesn’t have to rub you off. 

Your mouth stays agape while your pussy contracts, over and over and over again. Tsukishima hasn’t stopped, but he’s extremely close. No sounds come from your throat, your orgasm too powerful to send the correct messages from your brain to your diaphragm. 

When you’re coming down from your high Tsukishima’s perfect form starts crumbling. He feels the air around him getting hotter, almost like static from the amount of force he’s slapping against you. He lets go of your arm, placing both of his on either side of you. He thrusts a few more times, maybe five or six before he cums. 

You both pant, syncopated in each other’s rhythm, all too familiar with the game. 

Which is all it is.

A game where Tsukishima isn’t winning, and neither are you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to keep in touch with me! Visit me at meldve.tumblr.com and @_meldve on twitter!


End file.
